


Bad Idea

by alittlebugsheadx



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Betty learns to love herself, Bughead fluff, F/M, Friends and Lovers, Heartbroken Jughead, In love Betty, In love Jughead, Jughead helps, Looking After One Another, Main focus on bughead, Pining Jughead Jones, Riverdale AU, bughead au, bughead love, miscommunication too, of course, self love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx
Summary: Jughead Jones was a bad idea. She knew it. He knew it. Everybody told her don’t be with Jughead. It’s a mistake. He’s a mistake. Don’t do it.But she couldn’t listen. She couldn’t just open her eyes and look out for herself.Archie Andrews was the perfect boyfriend. He did not deserve this. He was kind, considerate and loving. He looked after her; he listened to her; he loved her. Yet she couldn’t be attracted to him, could she? Instead she had to fall head over heels for the gang leader Jughead Jones.She hated herself for the way her blood rushed to her skin when they locked eyes. Or how she would get goosebumps when he would whisper a joke in her ear, only for her to hear. Or how she painfully wanted to melt in his arms.If she could have just controlled herself then she would not have been in this situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead Jones was a bad idea. She knew it. He knew it. Everybody told her don’t be with Jughead. It’s a mistake. He’s a mistake. Don’t do it.
> 
> But she couldn’t listen. She couldn’t just open her eyes and look out for herself.
> 
> Archie Andrews was the perfect boyfriend. He did not deserve this. He was kind, considerate and loving. He looked after her; he listened to her; he loved her. Yet she couldn’t be attracted to him, could she? Instead she had to fall head over heels for the gang leader Jughead Jones.
> 
> She hated herself for the way her blood rushed to her skin when they locked eyes. Or how she would get goosebumps when he would whisper a joke in her ear, only for her to hear. Or how she painfully wanted to melt in his arms.
> 
> If she could have just controlled herself then she would not have been in this situation.

Jughead Jones was a bad idea. She knew it. He knew it. Everybody told her don’t be with Jughead. It’s a mistake. He’s a mistake. Don’t do it.

But she couldn’t listen. She couldn’t just open her eyes and look out for herself.

Archie Andrews was the perfect boyfriend. He did not deserve this. He was kind, considerate and loving. He looked after her; he listened to her; he loved her. Yet she couldn’t be attracted to him, could she? Instead she had to fall head over heels for the gang leader Jughead Jones.

She hated herself for the way her blood rushed to her skin when they locked eyes. Or how she would get goosebumps when he would whisper a joke in her ear, only for her to hear. Or how she painfully wanted to melt in his arms.

If she could have just controlled herself then she would not have been in this situation.

But yet she was.

She had muttered it so quietly that she almost didn’t hear it herself. She wished she never muttered it at all, actually.

“What?” He asked.

He stared at her with his inquisitive, blue eyes that she could see so far into, because he let her. He opened himself up to her, to be read, to be understood. He wasn’t like that with just anybody. Only her. But he doubted that she knew that.

His eyebrows furrowed, curiosity playing on his lips.

Betty bit her own lip, “I didn’t…I didn’t say anything.”

She wished she could just disintegrate right now. They were the only two here, outside of Pop’s.

He stepped towards her, making her back up against the wall. He tried his best not to smile at her awkwardness but couldn’t help but smirk when her bottom lip quivered.

“Yes, you did. What was it?”

He stepped towards her again, and she had nowhere to go.

A faint blush grew in her cheeks as she tried her best to avoid eye contact.

He took one more step so that he was practically towering over her. Her feet shuffled.

“Nothing, I swear,” she held her eyes tightly shut.

“Well that’s a lie,” he said in his low voice.

He rested his forehead on hers, believing that the closer he was to her, the closer he was to understand what was going on in her intelligent, yet adorable, mind. He placed one of his arms against the wall to her side, trapping her in.

Her eyelashes fluttered against his face as she opened her eyes to look at him. She could feel his warm breathe on her face, even though he looked like he was holding it in. Her heart was beating faster by the second.

“I said I really want to kiss you. But I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she boldly stated in a hushed whisper.

“Why isn’t it a good idea? Is it really that bad?” He echoed her volume.

“Very,” she smiled before brushing her lips against his and pulling away. She ducked out under his arm, giggling to herself.

“No, no, no, I don’t think so,” he said, entwining his hand in hers and bringing her back to him in the process. Only now he was leaning against the wall, and had her pressed up against him. He had his hands around her waist, holding her in place.

She copied his look of excitement, determination and desire. He placed one hand on her jaw, bringing her face closer to his.

Noses touching, Betty persisted, “This is a bad idea, Jug.”

“Maybe, but aren’t they the most memorable?” he whispered against her skin, making her feel goosebumps.

He had a point.

She pressed her lips onto his, arms naturally coming around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He smiled through the kiss, whilst holding her in his arms. Everything he ever wanted, right here, right now, simply because bad ideas can often lead to great things. Not always, but sometimes.

She could taste the want for her on his tongue and the joy ran through her veins as a result.

She pulled away, breathing heavily, “Well, I was right.”

He chuckled, kissing her cheek, “Of course you were: you always are. Bad idea maybe, but do you regret it?”

Her eyes lit up before sinking into his embrace once more and pressing her lips on his again.

Jughead took that as a ‘no’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr @alittlebugsheadx


	2. Chapter 2

She didn’t mean to get into this situation. She never does. Things just sort of happen to Betty Cooper. Nothing actually occurs due to her fault.

Or maybe that’s just how she wanted to see it.

Archie and her had hit a rough patch in their relationship. He was perfectly fine, she was perfectly fine, but their relationship wasn’t. Something was missing. Something very important. Like a jigsaw piece. Without this one piece, the whole puzzle was incomplete. This missing thing was so evidently lost in their friendship-like relationship. They had no passion, lust or love.

They had no spark.

They both knew it, but they dealt with this differently. Archie wanted to ignore it and get on with life. If she let him, they would probably end up married with children and still have no spark. He was comfortable, so why mess up something that was not amazing but okay at least? It wasn’t bad. It definitely wasn’t bad. It wasn’t like one of those toxic relationships you hear about all the time, where they just aren’t good for each other. They were good. They were really good. But that’s the problem.

Good isn’t great.

Betty on the other hand, had been putting the inevitable off. She was comfortable too, but she wasn’t satisfied. She knew she had to end it, she just didn’t know how. This was Archie. Her best friend since childhood. The redhead next door. They knew each other better than anyone else: which was ironic, as they didn’t know how to break up with each other.

Although he wasn’t showing it, as he didn’t want to pressurise Betty, Jughead was desperate for her to rip the bandaid off. With every day, the throbbing pain in his heart grew, knowing that at the end of the day, Betty Cooper would be falling asleep in Archie Andrew’s arms, instead of his own.

He knew he didn’t deserve her. Not Archie. Not him. No one would be good enough to deserve her, but he selfishly wanted to be her’s all the same.

She obviously didn’t agree that he didn’t deserve her. Jughead was a dashing young man, and Archie had the heart of an angel. They both had strong features that they were unaware of. Betty had so much love to give, she knew it. It’s like when you can’t think of a word, but you can feel it on the tip of your tongue. Betty felt like that when it came to her potential to give love. Archie just wasn’t the person meant to receive it from her.

Jughead was scared. He was absolutely terrified of messing this up; making her regret choosing him; making her fall out of love with him. He knew it wasn’t always in his control, but he figured if they didn’t work, there was a 97% chance that it would be his fault.

So when Betty rocked up at Pop’s on that Friday afternoon, baby blue shorts and a white vest, lean legs practically glowing, emeralds for eyes, a pink smile originating from a ray of sunshine, Jughead forgot about all the negative aspects to this. He could only thing positive.

_Well, I’ll be damned. Betty Cooper brightens up my world, any time._


	3. Chapter 3

She wanted him. But she couldn’t. Why not? Because the universe didn’t want her to. The universe was doing everything in its power to keep them apart. It was almost as though they were star crossed lovers being kept apart despite it being their destiny to be together. It was like it was forbidden.

All he really wanted to do was kiss her soft cheek and nuzzle his nose into her neck, with her sitting in his lap, trying not to giggle. But that was too much to ask for. Jughead wasn’t the typical hero of a story: he falls in love with the girl; she him; then they get together and live happily ever after. No-Archie was that hero. And Betty was supposed to be his happily-ever-after. But she wasn’t. She couldn’t help it. She just wasn’t.

She wasn’t happy with Archie like she wanted to be.

She wasn’t in love. She knew that much. She just couldn’t seem to break it off.

That was until that afternoon.

She felt really bad for being so ecstatic. She was finally free. She didn’t need to feel guilty anymore, yet that’s all she felt, other than excitement. It was a weird combination of strong, polar opposite, emotions.

Jughead was cracking up after listening to her tell the tale of Kevin’s most recent ‘encounter’.

She loved it when she made him smile. It was so unique. It wasn’t like that smile you give to be polite, or when you find something amusing, or even when you’re laughing so much that your side hurts. It was the kind of smile that only she could bring out in him. He didn’t even know he had that side to him, but when he was with her…well, that was his favourite ‘side’.

But it did pain her to see this happy smile on his beautiful, aristocratic face. He was so happy, with her, right now, and she was going to break that.

She knew he was distraught during her relationship with Archie. Of course-who wouldn’t be when the person you desperately want to be with isn’t available?

She had to do it now.

She had to.

She couldn’t drag it on any longer.

“I did it.”

The smile was wiped from his face as he processed her 3 words. She could see the excitement flicker in his eyes, before restoring to his usual, blue, curious ones. He had to be sure before jumping to conclusions.

“Did what?” His voice stammered a little, much to his dismay.

She took a deep breathe, “I broke up with him. It’s done.”

He gulped, “For real?”

She gave him a small smile, “For real.”

He reached over the table, and gave her little hand a squeeze, as the corners of his mouth rose, “That’s great. Right?”

The need for reassurance was clear in his tone.

She sighed, taking her hand away, “Yeah, it is. But I don’t think…I don’t think I can…”

He knew what she was saying. Of course he knew. He wasn’t dumb. He wasn’t stupid. He wished he was thick. He wished he was dim so that she would have to explain everything to him. But he wasn’t. She didn’t have to. He knew what she meant.

She didn’t want to be with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_“I’m so sorry.”_

_“No, don’t be. There’s no need.”_

_“I really am, Jug. I just…I can’t right now. It isn’t anything to do with you, honestly.”_

_“Yeah,” he had chuckled, “right. Of course not. ‘It’s not you, it’s me.’ I’m familiar with the cliché, Betty.”_

_“Jug…”_

_“Don’t worry about it. I should head off. See you around.”_

Jughead replayed the conversation in his head on a loop.

_See you around? Seriously? What the fuck Jughead?_

_He could have said anything else. Anything. But ‘see you around’ is what came out._

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling fan, Jughead was absolutely devastated.

But then he twigged.

_She’s scared._

That’s why.

That’s why she doesn’t want to be with him. She’s weary of hurting Archie. She’s anxious about letting herself be in an actual, loving relationship. She’s terrified of completely giving herself over to someone.

She’s an independent young lady, and she’s used to that.

And Jughead’s mission would be to help her understand that she could be an independent young woman, whilst being in a healthy, loving, trusting relationship.

He knew what he had to do.

And he was going to do it better than anyone else could ever do.

He was going to be the best at it.

He was going to put all of his efforts into this.

He had to show her it wouldn’t be a bad idea.

He had to ‘woo’ her.

***

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be with him. She did. Of course she did. She longed for the taste of his affection on his lips. She needed to be held in his arms.

But she knew it wouldn’t be fair to him.

She had to love herself before she could love him.

He couldn’t have her fully, without her emotional baggage coming with her. And he didn’t deserve to share that burden.

What she didn’t know, was that he wanted to.

He wanted to help her in any way he could. He wanted to show her how bright her smile made his world. He wanted to protect her from all things evil; love her like there was no tomorrow; kiss her like she had never been kissed before.

He desperately wanted that.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty was torn. She had had to tell Jughead that she needed to be alone right now, but she missed him all the same. He wasn’t just a guy to her. He was more than that. He was her shoulder to cry on; her person to vent to; her person to laugh with; her person she wanted to spend time with most.

But she knew she wouldn’t be good for him.

He didn’t need her, in the state that she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud thump slammed into the locker next to her’s. He stood there, leaning against it, watching her, with a large grin on his face, “Good morning, sunshine.”

She hoped the confusion she was feeling wasn’t written across her face, right now. She gave him a small smile, “Hey, what are you-“

“Walking you to class, come on, what you got now?”

She closed her locker and slung her bag over her shoulder, “Biology. Jug-“

He placed his arm over her and started walking in step with her, “Betts, don’t. You don’t have to. It’s cool, okay? I want to walk you to class. So just…let me?”

She still felt guilty: like she was leading him on or whatever. But a small part of her wanted to have his arm around her even if it was for a short time.

She bit her lip, surpressing a smile she didn’t want him to see, “Okay.”

It was more than okay.

Jughead’s grin got even larger when he saw her try and hold back a grin of her own. This was good. This was a first step. Her letting him accompany him. Small thing to anyone else, but to Jughead…to Betty…this small act showed he cared, he wanted to care, and she was going to let him care about her.

_Because, boy, did Jughead care for Betty._


	6. Chapter 6

It was weird. It was all very weird. He was acting different. Not a bad different, but strange. Everyone seemed to notice-even naïve Archie, but all he cared about was her noticing.

It wasn’t that Jughead was not usually sweet. Because he was, just in a more subtle, wordless manner. For example, he knew when not to push Betty too hard without her having to put it into words. But this…this was different. And to be honest, for the first time in his life, he was actually proud of himself.

He made Betty laugh with a new found light in her eyes; one that was missing beforehand. He had managed to find it, in the depths of her darkness and she truly appreciated him for doing so. He knew he needed to make her happy, but more importantly, he wanted to. If Jughead Jones could commit himself to anything for life, it would be making Betty Cooper’s eyes sparkle the way they do when he amuses her; tickles her; hugs her; jokes with her; listens to her.

Much to Betty’s reluctance, she had found a young man who makes her forget that evil even exists in the world. She never thought this cloud was even real, yet here she was, floating on it, with him.

_They were just friends._

She wasn’t joking about that. She couldn’t just be with someone else after being with Archie for so long. She wasn’t that kind of girl.

Besides, she wanted what she knew would have potential, here with Jughead, to be pure, fresh and strong, rather than a rebound like relationship. It was too special to be treated so indelicately. _He_ was too special.

Jughead knew what he was doing. With each new day, he would try even harder to make sure Betty focused on the positives. Of course he couldn’t shield her from all things wrong in the world, but he could sure as hell make her forget them until she could actually do something about them, to make a change, or he could actually do something.

But this Monday morning, he couldn’t quite handle it. Whilst determined, Jughead was having some trouble of his own. His father had not come home for over a week now, and he was starting to, to his own frustration, get worried.

He arrived at her locker, and leant against the one next to her, as she rummaged through her bag before realising his presence.

Her eyes widened with glee, “Jug! Didn’t see you there. Are you okay?”

He silently cursed himself for being so transparent. It was weird: years and years of perfecting the art of the neutral expression, yet here she was able to destroy it within milliseconds to see right through him.

He gave her his best smile, “Yeah, I’m good. Anyway-“

She furrowed her eyebrows as she shut her locker door.

She wouldn’t believe him nor would she let it go, he knew that much.

“Jug,” she persisted in a soft tone, whilst placing a gentle hand on his arm.

He tried not to look at her hand on his arm.

_It’s not a big deal._

_Calm down._

_Oh my god._

_Why are you like this?_

_It’s literally just her hand on your arm._

_Not a big deal._

_Not a big deal at all._

_Stop blushing, stop blushing._

She gave a faint giggle, “Why are you blushing?”

He cleared his throat, “Huh? What? It’s hot in here. Don’t you think?”

She rolled her eyes and removed her hand, adjusting her backpack on her back, “You’re so odd.”

He started walking alongside her, “Yes, but you like that don’t you?” He nudged her arm playfully.

She rolled her eyes once more, with a smile on her face, before heading into her classroom, “I’ll see you later. Don’t think you’re getting out of this.” She looked at him knowingly, and even that look alone made him tense up. She had the power to make him feel things. _Strong things. In great magnitude. A lot._

 _Did she know that?_ He didn’t know.

 _Did he do the same to her?_ He didn’t know that either.

***

As much as Jughead tried to hold himself together in second period, he couldn’t quite make it to third. He wanted to leave, desperately. Search for his father. But he didn’t want to disappoint Betty. He hadn’t cut school at all, during his mission. Perhaps as a way of proving himself to her? Proving himself worthy? He didn’t know. He just knew she wouldn’t agree with it.

So he his feet take him to the Blue and Gold office. And here he stood, leaning back on the table, hand to face, wondering where to begin. He couldn’t even make a board about it because he had no fucking clue where his prick of a father would be. In all honesty, they didn’t really know each other, at all actually. And he came to realise this whilst he worried about his father laying dead somewhere in a ditch, due to his alcohol consumption, or drug addictions.

_Addictions._

_Plural._

Wow. His father was messed up. _Is that how Jughead would turn out, too then? Follow in his father’s footsteps? People said they seemed alike, especially when FP was younger. Maybe he was watching his own future unravel before him? Maybe it was his fate? Maybe it was his destiny?_

If that’s his future…he had no right to drag Betty Cooper down with him. She didn’t deserve to be pulled into this abyss that consumed both his father, and soon him.

As he pondered this, she walked in.

_Of course she did._

Jughead looked up, to see a girl etched with concern.

She walked over to him, and her expression told him everything he needed to know about how he looked right now. She saw the pain, sorry, anxiety in his complexion; the fear in his eyes; the concentration in his furrowed brows; the need to hold something tangible in his shaky hands, which he didn’t know where to place.

She didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to.

His lips parted: for the first time in a while, he just didn’t know what to do. Like he had no idea. At all.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a tight hug. His naturally wrapped around her torso as he buried his head into the meeting of her neck and shoulder. He felt her light breath on his own neck, making his hairs stand up. She smelt amazing: like roses crossbred with gardenias. It easily put his mind to ease. She let one hand ruffle his dark locks as she just held him holding her.

She didn’t make him feel that it was too long. She didn’t make him feel like he should pull away. She didn’t make him feel like she wanted to, herself.

After a while she whispered, “Jug…” to which he mumbled a “Mhm…”.

“Jug, do you want to go?”

_Go where?_

_Out of riverdale? With her? And live happily ever after?_

_Always._

“You know, find him?”

Her response startled him, and much to his own reluctance, he pulled away to see her face. They still had their arms around each other, but only now they were face to face. So close their breathing became in sync.

“How did you know-“

She gave him a lopsided smile, “I know Jug. You’re not the only observant one. So, do you want to?”

“Now?”

She had a twinkle in her eye, “Yes, now,” she said in a hushed tone.

He returned the small smile before registering what she was suggesting.

“Wait…Betty Cooper is suggesting we bunk off school?”

He expected a sheepish grin from her, but instead she granted a defiant one, “I just figured, what can you do about it at school? Surely it would help your concentration to know your father is safe and well?”

He grinned and agreed, releasing her to get his jacket, and followed her out to the parking lot. They were lucky to sneak off of his motorbike, without causing a major ruckus.

She sat with her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, head buried into his shoulder, and enjoyed the wind exploring her hair.

With Jughead she felt safe. She always did. No matter what situation they were in. But she was also excited.

Like right now, for instance: she was utterly terrified of falling off this bike, but with Jughead she knew she wouldn’t, yet the thrill of it ran through her veins and she desired nothing more.


	7. Chapter 7

Betty and Jughead had come to their last resort, the Sunnyside Trailer Park, when they heard his groan. They immediately looked up at each other, eyes wide, and hurried towards the source of the sound.

And there he was, bottle in hand, laying on his back. A smile came across his face when he caught sight of his son, “Jug!”

Jughead grimaced at the fact that Betty saw the state of his father. Everyone at school kind of suspected that Jughead’s father had also run off after his mother took his sister several years ago, but no one actually thought much about it. They hurried towards him, and Jughead attempted to lift him up. Arm around his shoulder, FP, despite being this intoxicated, had a twinkle in his eye, “Who’s the lady?”

“I’m Betty,” she spoke for herself.

He raised his eyebrows, “Ah, Betty. How did you manage to get a pretty girl like her, Jug?”

Jughead tried not to blush, and avoided her gaze when she chuckled.

Before either one of them had he chance to respond, the man blacked out.

Together, and with great difficulty, the duo managed to get FP to sit up against the brick wall, where Jughead had parked his motorbike. The next struggle would be to get him to go up the stairs and into the trailer, but they managed, just about.

With FP in bed, Jughead led Betty back to the brick wall. She hoisted herself up on it, and he stood opposite her, avoiding her gaze.

“So, Betts, I just wanted to thank you, for helping me today, and everything…I know you did not have to and it just, it really means a lot. I was…quite honestly, really lost and stuck and just…I was clueless. To be honest, I think I was just absolutely terrified.” He looked up as he gave a bittersweet laugh, to be met with her kind eyes, which gave the perception that she almost wanted him to hear what he said. Not like ‘want’ in the greedy sense, but more like ‘want’ in the kind of way, you want to give a gift, you want to see the smile that it brings. Holding the eye contact he continued, “And you made that fear, kind of, just disappear. Like I knew it would be okay without you even saying it. So thank you. I really, really appreciate it.”

She smiled and brushed his hair back, with her hand lingering on the side of his face a little. She didn’t really know what to say to that. “I’m glad I could help Jug…” was all she could get out before she pulled him into a hug and nestled her head in his shoulder.

She loved his hugs.

It was almost as though every hug they shared said all the unspoken words that they wanted to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Archie arrived to first period on time, and took his seat next to Jug, “Hey, man, did you skip yesterday? You haven’t done that in a while?”

Jughead guiltily tried to avoid eye contact, “Y-yeah…I was with Betty. We were trying to find my dad as I hadn’t seen him in a while…”

Concern filled his friend’s face, “Oh, is he okay?”

Jughead just nodded, finally meeting his friend’s gaze.

Archie wouldn’t have pressed on, seeing the despair in his eyes, but his curiosity got the best of him, “Wait, Betty?  _Betty_? You got  _Betty_  to skip with you?”

Jughead clenched his jaw. He knew he thought he was a bad influence on her, but he didn’t need everyone else blatantly believing that too, especially not Archie. “Yes, Betty. She actually suggested it.”

Archie looked absolutely stunned. He cleared this throat, sensing the annoyance in Jughead’s tone. “Right, so anyway…Valerie and I are thinking of going to Pop’s after school, you in?”

Jughead would have easily declined simply because he wasn’t in the mood for thirdwheeling. But before he was given the chance, Archie interjected, “Betty will be there, too.”

Jughead wanted to ask why Betty would want to spend time with Archie and Valerie but he bit his tongue, “Alright, I’ll see you there.”

The rest of the lesson, the two tried to avoid getting into trouble, but despite their  _efforts_ , they still ended up being scolded for some reason.

Jughead was a smart boy, but he didn’t think much of substitute teachers who didn’t care for the subject nor the students they taught.

***

Betty headed towards the lunch table, and smiled when Jughead turned around to see her. He scooted over so there was more space for her and she sat across from Archie and Valerie. Veronica wedged herself next to Betty and across from Kevin.

The blonde beauty engaged in light conversation with her peers but quickly noticed the quiet Jughead on her right. She zoned out and focused on him, “Hey, how are you?”

He gave her a small smile, “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks again.”

She shook her head, “Don’t mention it. Anyway, I was thinking-“

“Darling cousin, what on Earth do you think you are doing?” The red-headed she-devil towered over the end of the table with perfectly manicured nails, scratching the surface lightly, as if she was marking her territory.

Betty furrowed her eyebrows, “What?”

“Elizabeth, honey, we don’t talk to trash. We discard it.”

Betty’s cheeks flushed but before she responded Veronica chipped in, “Just go, Cheryl. No one is in the mood for your irrelevant comments today.”

Cheryl gave a little cackle, “Veronica Lodge, you certainly do carry the name of  _irrelevance_  quite well, don’t you? Tell me, how’s your pining after a certain redhead going?” She looked over at Archie with a smirk on her face.

Veronica’s face had anger written across it, “I don’t  _pine_. Just go, Cheryl, you clearly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to insult Jughead but Betty stated, firmly, “No.”

The redhead tried not to show that she was taken aback but it was evident on her face, nonetheless, “What?”

Betty shook her head, “Don’t.”

She scowled at this sudden affirm of strength from her cousin before walking off.

Conversation at the table returned and Betty turned to Jughead, “I’m sorry about her. She really can be quite the bitch when her girlfriend’s not around.”

_She didn’t need to tell him twice._

He smiled a smile of gratitude but the thought still persisted in the back of his head, like a throbbing headache.

He really is trailer trash not worthy, and never will be worthy, of the love of Betty Cooper.


	9. Chapter 9

Something was definitely off. It was almost like Jughead had been avoiding her? Betty didn’t blame him if he didn’t like her like that anymore, she had hurt him a lot, and so she kind of deserved that. But the guilty part within her was desperately hoping that that wasn’t the case. They had had that time at Pop’s, with Valerie and Archie. Archie and Valerie were together and Betty, honestly, couldn’t have been happier for him. Jughead had squeezed her hand under the table too, for support, because it’s never easy seeing an ex move on. And she had appreciated that.

But that was weeks ago.

She had been busier over the past few weeks too, dealing with the Blue and Gold’s newest recruits; working part time at the Register; on top of more intense cheerleading tryouts; and she was trying her best not to fall behind on school work.

Life was tough.

Jughead was seen less and less at school. It wasn’t that he wasn’t there, it was more that he was just avoiding her. He didn’t know why, exactly, but he knew that he didn’t want to pull her down or distract her from the path that she was walking down. Recently it had become very apparent to him how different their lives would turn out.

She, successful, him, like his dad.

But she had had enough of this and was desperate to confront him about it. And so that’s exactly what she did that Thursday afternoon after cheerleading practice.

Archie told her that Jughead said he would be finishing up on his article for the Blue and Gold, and so that’s where she headed. She did appreciate that, whilst all he was going through, and herself being busy and all, he was still committed to _their_ paper.

He looked up, startled by the sudden entrance, “Betty? Hey...?”

“Hey?” She started, “Jug, what’s going on with you? Have you been avoiding me?”

He furrowed his eyebrows, pretending like she didn’t know what she was talking about and zipped his bag before leaning against the table, “What? What are you talking about?”

“You have! I know you have. My only question is why?”

She looked at him with so much confusion and hurt in her eyes, that it pained Jughead that she thought she had _done_ something.

He sighed, ruffling a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry, Betts. You’re right, I have been...on the downlow.”

“No one really says ‘on the downlow’ anymore, Jug,” she giggled as she stepped closer towards him.

_Music to his ears._

Amusement disappeared from her face as she asked again, in a softer tone, “What is it Jug? What did I do?”

“You haven’t done anything, Betts. I swear. It’s honestly the most ridiculous thing.”

She put her hand in his, squeezing slightly. Feeling the sudden warmth, he looked down at their hands before up at her again.

_He should just rip the bandaid off, right now, right?_

She gave him that nervous smile, itching to know what he has to say.

_It’s going to make her so mad at him._

There’s one thing he wanted to do, before he destroyed all hopes of anything more with her.

So that’s what he did. He gently pulled her towards him, cupping her face, and looking at her, trying to remember everything about her, _this. Before he lost it all in a heartbeat._ Their breathing had slowed down, and he suddenly became much more aware of himself.

He captured his lips in hers, and felt her kiss back instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, happily, as his laced behind her waist, pulling her closer to him.

When she pulled away, she remained in his hold, admiring his face with a tilt of the head and smile. She brushed the curl out of his forehead, and ran her finger along his cheek.

_It’s now or never._

He took a deep breath.

“Betts...”

She looked at him with so much admiration, he just knew no one would look at him the same way.

_That made it so much harder._

“I don’t think...I think we should...I think you should leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and final chapter will be up soon. Sorry this took so long :/


	10. Chapter 10

Betty pulled her arms to herself, stepping back.

_Leave?_

Her hands started shaking as her heart was being trampled on.

_Ok, fine, he might not want to be with you. But not even be friends?_

_And_ _leave? Go where exactly?_

“What? Jug-“

“Betty, it’s for the best-“

“The best? How’s that for the best? Who’s best? What the fuck Jughead?”

She was angry. No, scratch that, she was _furious_.

“Betts,” he sighed.

“No. Don’t even. Just explain.” _He couldn’t just say her name like that in his soft voice and make her fall in love with him all over again, no, that wasn’t fair._

She looked at him with such frailness behind her green shields, he thought he would just crumble on the spot.

“I don’t want to hold you back.”

She scoffed.

“You know this. We’re totally different people. You’re going to do so well, you’re going to redefine ‘success’ and that’s great. Honestly, I’m so proud of you. But me, on the other hand, I’m not like you...I’m most likely going to stumble down the same path as my dad-“

Her expression softened and she walked back to him, brushing his cheek once more. And she...

She _smiled_.

She burst out laughing.

“What?” He was so confused, but couldn’t wipe his own smile at her uncontrollable fit of giggles. She always did laugh at the most inappropriate of times.

She rested her head against his chest as she calmed down.

“You are...you’re so cute.”

“You’re going to need to elaborate.”

She looked up at him, biting down her huge grin. “What do you want to be, you know, in life?”

“Well, ideally, a novelist...”

She let the smile escape and whispered, “And me, a journalist. So then let’s do it.”

He looked at her even more confused.

“Let’s do it. I’m serious. We’ll leave Riverdale; we’ll travel around the world; I’ll write about current events; take the photos; you write for your novels, let your imagination be influenced whilst running wild. We’ll have it all.”

He smiled sadly, “I want that. I really do. But Betty, it’s not...realistic.”

She stepped back and shook her head, “No, Jug, it isn’t. But dreams aren’t supposed to be. Now, the only thing stopping us from turning this dream into a plan, is _you_. You’re so hung up on ‘turning into your dad’ but in reality you are _nothing_ like him. Nothing at all. Remember, we aren’t our parents, nor will we be.”

He grinned at her before remembering his last point...

Caressing her hand in his, he told her, “But Betty...you deserve-“

“No. I won’t hear that. Not again. Not ever. No entitlement bullshit. In that case, Jug, you deserve ‘x,y,z’ too. Okay, so no more of that ‘you deserve better’; ‘someone like Archie’. I will not hear that. Okay?”

He had no words to describe the sight before him.

Betty Cooper.

Amazing as always.

He tugged at her arm once more, pulling her closer. She held his head in her hands, but didn’t meet their lips despite their attempts.

“Okay?” She reiterated, determined for his agreement.

“Kiss me.”

“Not until you agree with me.”

“Oh, is this how it’s going to be, Cooper?”

“Guess so. Get used to it.”

“I’m used to it.”

“Jug...”

“Okay. We’ll be like Romeo and Juliet with a happy ending. Now please kiss me,” he leaned in again.

Happily she pressed her lips to his once more, marking the start of their long lives together.

They did what they planned. They went on adventures, finding the hidden secrets across the globe.

They cuddled in hammocks in the Caribbean, proofreading each other’s articles. They hiked the highest of mountains in the Himalayays, taking pictures to last decades. They ate all sorts of foods, critiquing them in the process. They danced the nights away in Spain; played tennis in Portugal; made so many new friends; learnt new languages; celebrated new festivals.

She showed him the world, despite him seeing his whole world right before him.

Isn’t it ironic? Betty thought it would be a bad idea, but in the end having to convince Jughead that it wasn’t.

It wasn’t just ‘not a bad idea’.

It was the best idea they ever had.

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I hope you liked it; let me know what you thought :) Personally not my favourite fic, but I hope it was okay? ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @alittlebugsheadx


End file.
